To Bring Back the Past
by dukeminiman
Summary: Set far into the future from the anime/manga this story is about a time when the world has been taken over by a large society of witches and the only people working against them are small resistance groups that are made up of meisters and weapons. All of the characters are my OCs. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**To Bring Back the Past**

"Ug" I woke up with a grunt wondering where I was. "Lets see, can't move my hands and it's either really dark or I have something on my head." I began to move my hands to wake them up as I began to try to figure out where I was, at that exact moment the bench I was sitting on bounced and I discovered that I must be in some sort of large car, or maybe a bus? Sighing, I decided this was going to be a long day.

After what felt like a couple of hour I felt the bus come to a stop and I heard what must have been the driver mumbling something about a roadblock. Shortly afterwards an explosion turned my world upside down and my vision went black.

I woke up after what must have been a few minutes to the sound of gunfire. By the sound of it, the gunfire was coming from a high- powered rifle which could only mean one thing…..either the Coven was training its troops to use guns now or my squad was here to rescue me. Just as I came to this conclusion I heard a familiar voice saying something but I couldn't be sure since my ears were still ringing from the explosion. Suddenly I heard the voice again but I couldn't make out what it was saying, and just when I thought it couldn't get any worse, I felt myself being picked up and the then the world went black again as a fist slammed into my face.

**From the squad's point of view**

A group of three teenagers was hiding on a hill watching the road"Do you have the shot Al?" asked Tez.

"Just about," replied Al. Al carefully aimed his bolt action rifle at a log that was supporting a huge boulder that was over the road.

"Well hurry up I can hear the prison bus," said Tez.

"Fine, fine just keep your pockets on will ya," Al said sarcastically. He carefully aimed at the log and fired splitting the log in half and sending the boulder rolling right into the middle of the road.

"Nice shot!" exclaimed Tez, " and what's wrong with my pockets?" he asked as he checked his many pockets for holes or any other kind of damage, " anyway don't forget to make Grimm turn his music down we need him to be a little crazy if we are going to pull this off."

As they waited for the bus Grimm began humming along to some dubstep song that he was listening to through his headphones while Tez began readying his explosive charges and Al continued to watch the road. When the bus finally showed up, the group of three crept down to the road where the prison bus was stopped in front of the road and Tez planted some homemade explosives to the side of the bus.

"Hey you're sure you grabbed the low explosive stuff right?" asked Al.

"Of course well. Well here goes nothing," as he pressed the detonator the explosives erupted in a fireball as the trio was thrown back and the bus was thrown into the air where it landed on its side five feet away.

"I thought you said you grabbed the low explosive one!" shouted Al.

"That was the low explosive one!" said Tez while laughing maniacally.

The group rushed into the bus where they saw that was the driver slumped over the wheel held up only by his seat belt and their friend Mark laying on the ground with his hands handcuffed behind his back and a sack over his head.

"We don't have time to get Mark loose, let's grab him and go!" ordered Al as he double tapped the driver to ensure that he stayed down.

"Right!" agreed Tez who ran over to Mark and threw him over his shoulder in a firemen's carry. Mark moaned as he was picked up.

Suddenly a lopsided monster burst through the wall of the bus and punched Tez through the emergency exit door.

"Crap," muttered Al "and things were just looking up."


	2. Chapter 2

Tez flew through the air until he eventually painfully landed on his back, as he got up he noticed that Mark had landed on the edge of the road and was sliding towards a ledge. Tez muttered something indecipherable as he sprinted over to Mark.

**From Al's point of view**

Al calmly took aim at the monster and fired aiming for the head. It was a clean shot but the monster kept walking towards him as if it were nothing "Dang," muttered Al. Suddenly at the last moment before Al was slammed into the wall the monster's eyes rolled back into his head and it slumped forward onto Al. "Fantastic," said Al with a sigh. Once Al had scrambled out from under the beast he saw Grimm with Ben, his trusty nailed covered baseball bat. Grimm shrugged at him as if to say sorry. "Thanks for the save Grimm," said Al, "Now let's go make sure Tez is ok." Ben nodded and they headed out of the wrecked bus.

**From Mark's point of view**

Mark woke up once again and he immediately felt that something was wrong but he was too groggy to figure out what it was, he was still handcuffed and the bag was still on his head so that wasn't it. Suddenly he figured out what it was, he was upside down! Suddenly he heard Tez say "Sorry buddy I don't know if you can hear me but I had to jump to grab you and I barely managed to grab the ledge as I fell." That was when the shoe that Tez had grabbed onto slipped off and Mark resumed falling. Mark heard Tez swear as he tried to get another grip on Mark but failed. Mark muttered "Not again," as he slammed into the ground and was knocked unconscious again.

**From Tez's point of view**

Tez watched as Mark fell about twenty feet before hitting the ground with snapping sound, Tez winced at the noise and began to haul himself up so that he could help the others. The first thing that Tez noticed when he got back onto the road was the group of about a dozen or so evil humans who had surrounded Ben and Al. "Dang it!" thought Ben, "If only I had brought Delta then I would stand a chance against these guys!" "Well I will have to make do with what I have I suppose." As he looked around he noticed that the bus had several extra fuel tanks that had survived the explosion and he grinned as went over to them and got to work.

**From Grimm's point of view**

Grimm didn't even see what slammed into his stomach all he felt was the immense amount of pain that followed it normally when he got into a situation like this he would just take off his headphones and let the madness take over but he couldn't do that this time because Al was here with him and he didn't want to hurt him so he continued to block the monsters from hitting Al after all he owed Al for saving him from Them but he didn't know how much longer he could keep this up.

**From Al's POV**

Al wasn't feeling very good. Not only was he tired from using his soul wavelength to make at least fifty rounds for his rifle, he had also taken a beating from some of these monsters the only reason he even able to stand was because Grimm had taken most of the hits for him, which Al couldn't understand. Suddenly out of nowhere what looked like a gas tank flew into the center of the largest group of monsters that had surrounded them and he heard Tez shout "Duck and cover!" all Al had time to do was think "What?" before the tank erupted into a fiery explosion and he was thrown up into the air before landing on the bus about ten feet from where Tez was standing.

Tez ran over and said "We gotta go."

"What about Grimm?" asked Al.

"His headphones fell off and there are about thirty more evil humans headed this way," replied Tez.

Al paled and nodded as he let Tez help him up and his rifle turned back into his normal form, a boy with brown hair with a black t-shirt that said "Headshot!".

"I'm going to help you walk just lean on me," said the boy.

"What are you talking about Zeke?" asked Al.

"Well your ankle is twisted about twenty degrees farther than should be physically possible and the fact that you don't feel it means your leg is probably broken," said Zeke matter of factly.

All Al could say was "oh," as he looked down at his leg and saw that his leg was indeed in bad shape, he let Tez and Zeke support him as he limped away from what was about to a warzone. As the group headed for the ledge where Mark had fallen they heard the maniacal laughter of Ben which could only mean one thing. Grimm's headphones had definitely fallen off which meant he could hear all of the voices in his head that made him succumb to madness and dragged his partner down with him as he went. "Oh dear," said Tez, "that can't be good."


End file.
